Research tools are plentiful. However, such tools are typically limited to text-string searching. Reliance is generally then placed on the search tool's ability to locate the text-string (or Boolean expression). In such scenarios there is often little intelligence, or intelligence comes with a price—requiring great computational power or significant time. As the amount of content to be searched grows, such problems become even more pronounced. Further, as content grows, requirements for storing the content become large and unwieldy.